deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Deltarune
DELTARUNE (stylized as "deltarune") is the second game released by Toby Fox, a follow-up to his hit indie RPG Undertale. Chapter 1 was released for free on October 31, 2018, and the soundtrack two days later. Further chapters have been mentioned, but no release dates have been announced. Synopsis Chapter 1 Chapter 1 follows Kris and Susie, two students who discover the Dark World inside their school's supply closet. There they meet Ralsei, who reveals that the three of them are the heroes of the Prophecy, destined to restore balance to light and dark. During their adventure, they befriend Lancer, who helps them overthrow his father, King. Afterward, Kris and Susie say their goodbyes to the Dark World, and, using the power of Kris's human SOUL, they seal the Eastern Fountain that threatened the balance. Kris and Susie return to their world together, agreeing to return to the Dark World the next day. Before leaving the school, Kris gets an angry phone call from Toriel, who is annoyed that Kris is leaving school late. After that, Kris can leave the school and explore Hometown. Kris goes to sleep after exploring the town, but when they go to sleep, a cutscene plays. Kris gets out of bed, rips out their soul, and throws it into a cage in a wagon. Kris then pulls out a knife, and looks at the camera, with a red eye and a psychopathic smile. Development Toby Fox credits his 2012 inspiration for making an RPG, leading to both Undertale and Deltarune, to the unique art of kanotynes, who designed Lancer, Rudinn, Clover, Hathy, King and Jevil. While Fox's first RPG became Undertale, his original game idea associated with kanotynes's character designs would later become Deltarune.Toby Fox, Twitter (November 02, 2018) kanotynes's designs for Lancer, Rudinn, Clover, Hathy and King were part of a set of 52 unique playing cards which she had devised as a project for a design class, with the full set being complete by March 29, 2012.The reason I made them in the first place was for my design class though. - kanotynes, Tumblr (March 29, 2012) Temmie Chang, who previously worked on Undertale, also worked on Deltarune's first chapter, contributing more graphics than she had for Undertale; these included battle animations. keiko_fukuichi, a translator at 8-4 Ltd who also worked on Undertale, translated the game into Japanese. Fox found Laura Shigihara, who sang and arranged the ending ballad Don't Forget, through Kan Gao's To the Moon. With no prior warning, Chapter 1 of Deltarune was teased for one day on the Undertale Twitter before its release on October 31, 2018. On release, the game was disguised as a survey regarding "something new" Toby Fox had planned, saying it would "all start with players' feedback." As such, the game's folders and shortcuts are named "SURVEY_PROGRAM" by the installer, although the actual game executable is called "DELTARUNE." Players were asked to refrain from discussing what was in the game, or even what it was, for twenty-four hours after the release. On November 1st, 2018, Fox made the chapter's soundtrack available on Bandcamp. Unlike the first demo for Undertale, the creation of Deltarune's first chapter took a few years, and a full version would likely take over 7 years for Fox to complete as "a single person (and Temmie)". He has therefore floated the idea of assembling a team to work on the game with him. Fox does not intend to make a Kickstarter campaign for Deltarune, and plans to release all potential remaining chapters simultaneously as a single-purchase game if it is completed. Since no further work has been done yet, there is no projected timeline for the game's release or information about what platforms will support it, and some things about Chapter 1 may be changed prior to a full-game release.Here are my thoughts on Ch 1 of Deltarune. This should answer some questions. - Toby Fox, Twitter (November 01, 2018) Trivia * Deltarune is an anagram of Undertale. * Toby Fox has stated that the events of Deltarune are separate from Undertale, being neither a sequel nor a prequel but rather taking place in an alternate world. Despite this claim, the Undertale character Toriel clearly exists in Deltarune as well, indicating that they are, in fact, directly related. * The Delta Rune is an emblem found displayed across the worlds of Deltarune and Undertale. In Undertale, it is the emblem of the royal family, while in Deltarune, it represents the heroes of Ralsei's prophecy. * The user agreement that appears when running the installer for Deltarune only has a single, under-elaborated line that states that you "ACCEPT EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN FROM NOW ON." * Toby Fox stated that the ending will be the same no matter what the player does. * In Deltarune, no monsters can be killed, as they will run away when attacked enough and thus reward no EXP. * The title of deltarune has no capitalized letters, in contrast to UNDERTALE which is in all caps. * Unlike Undertale, Deltarune allows keeping 3 save files at the same time, and does not offer a RESET option. Save files can be erased through the game itself, however. References Category:Content